


Adrenaline

by BenicioQueen



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:05:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenicioQueen/pseuds/BenicioQueen
Summary: I originally posted this to my Tumblr (same name as here) on October 26, 2018





	Adrenaline

Callous, thick fingers slid along the backs of your naked thighs sending a shiver through your body. After a successful heist, DJ’s sex drive skyrockets from his usual horniness, which you had zero problem with. Sex with him was always great, but when his adrenaline was pumping it was something else. It rocked you to your very core.

“So d-delicious. Your skin is like velvet,” he murmurs, his hot breath ghosting against your wet pussy. The feeling of his tongue swiping over your sex makes you shudder and gasp.

“Deej. Please baby,” you whimper.

Never one to deny you, DJ nips at your pussy lips before delving his tongue into your slick heat, eagerly eating you out. You buck and moan, gripping the arm of the leather couch of the luxurious ship you stole tonight.

“Fuck! Yes! Just like that,” you groan out.

Eventually, his sneaky tongue moves to your ass while he roughly shoves two fingers into your pussy, fingering you relentlessly until you squirt on the couch.

“Messy girl,” he admires as he removes his fingers and sucks them clean, “Mmmm. M-my turn.”

Still a little shaky you turn yourself to face him. You take in his naked body. Gods, you love this man before you. Your gaze drops to his hardened cock. Thick and veiny. Licking your lips, you crawl across the long couch to him. You give DJ’s shaft a couple of firm pumps and lick the precum off the head, swirling your tongue. A hiss escapes his lips and he tangles his fingers in your hair.

Eagerly you take his cock into your mouth and suck. You know how to work your tongue exactly the he likes, eliciting moans and grunts from his throat. With a loud pop, DJ pulls his cock from your mouth. He takes you by the arms to pull you up to him. Gripping your hips, he lifts you up, lines up his cock and slams you down on his cock. The force of the penetration shocks you. Pain briefly courses through you, but is quickly replaced with pleasure as DJ bounces you on his cock.

“That’s it, b-b-baby. Ride my cock like a good little slut,” he rasps against your shoulder.

Your head falls back and your lips slightly part as DJ guides you up and down, grabbing at your ass cheeks. He lets you ride him for a few minutes longer then pushes you off of him, flips you over and fucks you hard from behind. You claw at the couch and caterwaul when your orgasm pulses through you, taking him over the edge of bliss with you, his hot cum spurting inside of you.

When you both come down from the high, you slump against the couch. DJ gives your ass a light pinch making you jump slightly. He chuckles as you slowly sit up. Pulling you against his chest, you nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck, breathing in his scent. Sweat, smoke and a muskiness that’s simply him.

“It was g-good for me? Was it good for you?” he asks knowing full well what the answer is.

“I’ve had better,” you reply nonchalant, smirking at him as you pull away.

“Oh, you have? Well. We have to f-fix that, don’t we?” he says, his eyes darken with desire and a smile plays on his lips.

In an instant, DJ pounces on you, making you squeal with laughter. It was going to be a long night and you wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
